


Art of Wrapping

by Neuriel (Robin)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin/pseuds/Neuriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing that Ronon hated the most about the Lanteans' "Christmas" was wrapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Response to Rose Wilde Irish's prompts of "sparky!" and "prepping for holidays."

The thing that Ronon hated the most about the Lanteans' "Christmas" was wrapping.  
  
Trees, he could handle. Chop 'em down, they fall. Decorations were no problem - he was tall and could reach high. He could even stand wearing those ridiculously stupid "festive" outfits that Rodney and Radek made everyone wear.  
  
Wrapping presents, however, was an entirely different matter.  
  
Even after three years' worth of birthdays and Christmases, he had not quite mastered the art of wrapping. His packages always looked demented, bulky - like a six-year-old had done them. Tape all over, edges showing, bits and pieces of paper stuck everywhere, bows and ribbons haphazardly wrapped around a five-layered gift. (Colonel Caldwell had once ordered Lt. Cadman to blow up Ronon's gift to him - she'd happily started before Sheppard had intervened.) Last year, Teyla had taken pity on Ronon and offered to wrap his presents for him - an offer that he had declined. He had declared that he would finish this himself, even if it killed him.  
  
This year, as always, he watched Elizabeth and Sheppard wrap their presents. (What were they doing that he wasn't?)  
As always, the process appeared deceptively simple.  
As always, he tried following exactly what they did.  
As always, his result looked as though a paper monster had thrown up a demon tape-and-paper child.  
  
Ronon growled in frustration and began working on the next present.  
  
Nearby, John said to Elizabeth, "You think one day he'll realize that it's easier if he puts the presents in _boxes_ first?"  
  
Elizabeth, remembering the last time someone had tried to help Ronon wrap (yesterday, actually, and the major was now sporting a black eye), said: "Maybe, but _I'm_ not going to be the one to tell him."  
  
In companionable (yet sexually tense) silence, they watched Ronon try to wrap more gifts.  
  
One day, Ronon. One day.


End file.
